Lizard
Curt Connors was one of Spider-Man's most trusted allies and as the Lizard is one of his deadliest foes. History Early life When Curt was much younger he lost his left arm in an accident. Connors later became a professor and a teacher at Empire State University and married a woman named Margaret and they had a son named Billy. The experiment Curt later began to work with one of his students, Peter Parker, on the Neogenic Recombinator and tested it on a lab mouse that was missing one of it's legs. Connors injected the mouse with lizard DNA and then exposed it to radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. The radiation then activated the lizard DNA and the mouse regrew it's leg. Connors then got excited and told Peter that once their process was perfected they could use it on humans to regrow limbs lost in wars or accidents. Sometime later Connors injected himself with lizard DNA and exposed himself to the radiation from the Neogenic Recombinator. This caused him to regrow his own arm. However, there was a side effect. The lizard DNA in his body combined with the radiation transformed Kurt into a human sized lizard. City of lizards Shortly later Connors (now calling himself the Lizard) developed a plan to turn everyone in New York City into humanoid lizards. Lizard then began to abduct electricians to help him build a new Neogenic Recombinator because his hands were too big to build one himself. Spider-Man at this time was unaware that Curt was the Lizard and went to the Connor house to talk to Margaret. While there the Lizard came to the Connors house and fought Spider-Man. Margaret and Billy watched them fight and during the battle Billy called the Lizard daddy. Spider-Man then learned that the Lizard and Curt Connors were the same person. The Lizard then escaped but shortly returned and kidnapped Margaret and took her into the sewer. Spider-Man then followed the Lizard into the sewer. At that moment Lizard revealed to Margaret that he needed her to operate the Neogenic Recombinator because his hands were far to big to operate it. Lizard then reveals that he plans to hook the Recombinator up electrical wires in the sewers that run all over the city and that when she activated the Recombinator it will send the radiation threw the wires all over the city and transform everyone into giant lizards. Spider-Man then attacks the Lizard and during the fight the Recombinator gets knocked across the room. The primitive lizard part of Connors brain then took over and became a mindless creature. The Lizard then attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man managed to swing across the room and grab the Neogenic Recombinator. However, Lizard knocked Spider-Man into the water below and during their struggle the Recombinator is activated and Lizard is transformed back into a human. Powers When transformed into the Lizard, Curt Connors possesses enhanced strength, speed and agility. The Lizard also has razor sharp claws and teeth. In his human form Curt Connors is a scientific genius. When Connors first transforms into the Lizard he is able to retain his human brain but after a short time the reptilian part of Connors brain takes over and he becomes an unthinking beast. Trivia *It is never revealed how Curt Connors lost his arm. However, in Night of the Lizard, Connors says to Peter Parker that he can regrow limbs lost in wars or accidents and when he says wars he touches where his arm use to be. This implies that Kurt lost his arm while he was in the military. However, this is only hinted at and never directly stated. In the comics Kurt was a military doctor and while in a war zone he lost his arm in an explosion. Appearances 'As the Lizard and Curt Connors' *Night of the Lizard 'As Curt Connors' *The Sting of the Scorpion (Mentioned only) Category:Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes